VFK Crystal Skulls Quest 2012
Description Ancient folklore and legends say that thirteen life-size human skulls exist which are crafted from rock crystal. These legends say that the crystal skulls contain great powers, and even that their ultimate destiny is to save the human race in a time of great crisis. Some believe that a few of these crystal skulls have been found. Others hold firm to the conviction that crystal skulls are only elaborate hoaxes created to take advantage of the demand for such macabre objects in the late 1800's. So, are the skulls merely hoaxes, or do they live up to their mysterious purpose? On today's quest, we will look at the mysterious realm of Crystal Skulls! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Amethyst Crystal Skull! Prizes Questions 1. Of the crystal skulls that have been discovered, few are as well studied and as celebrated as the Mitchell-Hedges Crystal Skull. The story of the discovery of the Mitchell-Hedges skull is greatly disputed. Anna, the daughter of the British explorer F.A. Mitchell-Hedges's was said to have found the skull when she was 17 in the ruins of Lubaantun. Which of the following names is not one given to the Mitchell-Hedges skull? *Skull of Nostradamus *Skull of Doom *Skull of Love *Mitchell-Hedges Skull 2. The Mitchell-Hedges skull is amazingly anatomically correct and has a fitted removable jawbone. Considered the most beautiful specimen known, it is blanketed in controversy. Some researchers have suggested that the age of the skull is from recent times, not the work of an ancient artisan. It has been also put forth that the skull discovery was a promotional hoax orchestrated by F.A. Mitchell-Hedges, to finance his expeditions. Go to King Arthur's Round Table Room, and say: "Legends say that crystal skulls have magical powers!" 3. Some of the most intriguing facts known about the Mitchell-Hedges Skull come from the Hewlett-Packard laboratories where they examined the skull in 1970. As manufacturers of computers and other electronic equipment, Hewlett-Packard Laboratory researchers are experts in the properties and use of crystal. When the skull was purportedly loaned to the Hewlett-Packard Laboratories, what did researchers discover about the skull? *It was carved against the natural axis of the crystal *There was no evidence of tool markings *The lower jaw was carved from the same block of crystal as the skull *All of the above 4. Other astounding facts were that the crystal skull was made of the exact same type of quartz crystal used in the telecommunications industry to make microprocessors. Additionally, they purportedly didn't find any microscopic scratches on the crystal and determined that crafting the skull was impossible. Go to the Medieval Blacksmith's in Medieval Age, and say: "It should not exist!" 5. Another crystal skull, owned by The Museum of Man, in London, was obtained around the turn of the century from an antiquities dealer in New York. Stories about the skull are reported by visitors to the museum as well as the museum personnel. The reports say that the skull does what? *The skull whispers to people *A brilliant light flashes in the skull's eyes *The skull moves on its own within its display case *It enters people's dreams who have visited the skull 6. The Paris museum of Man also contains a crystal skull. Both the Paris Skull, and the British Skull are much smaller than the Mitchell-Hedges skull. They are made of cloudier crystal and are not carved as beautifully. The "twin" skulls are believed to have been bought in Mexico at the same time, in the 1890's. It has been suggested that one skull was used as a model for the other. Go to Inside the Marshall's Office, and say: "Are they doorways into other dimensions?" 7. A crystal skull belonging to a Houston, Texas woman called Jo Ann Parks exhibits a peculiar quality - it talks to its owner! Ms. Parks asked a renowned expert on crystal skulls, F.R. Nick Nocerino to examine her crystal skull for authenticity. The expert told her that the skull was authentic, ancient, and originally came from Guatemala. Jo Ann Parks has had discussions with "the rock" which is what she calls the skull. What in particular has the skull told her? *That it can take her to another planet *That aliens brought it to earth *That its name is Max *That it is really a cursed ancient warrior 8. Two other rather primitively carved skulls are known as the Mayan Crystal Skull and the Amethyst Skull. One of the skulls is made of purple quartz and the other of clear quartz. In the early 1900's, the skulls were bought in two separate countries. These skulls were also examined by the HP Lab, which discovered they were cut against the axis of the crystal like the Mitchell-Hedges Skull. Go to Market Street in Retro Age, and say: "Yet another un-solved mystery!" 9. Despite the fact that experts have vouched for the authenticity of these crystal skulls, too many facts about the skulls are dubious. They are said to come from pre-Columbian Mesoamerican cultures, however, many people still believe they are hoaxes. Which of the following is not given as support for their hoax theory? *They do not resemble other known ancient motifs of skulls *They are imprinted with the name of the carver *The cultues did not carve their skulls out of quartz *No museum skull originated in a documented excavation 10. Scientific and historical investigation continues to fuel skepticism. Some researchers believe that the skulls were most likely carved between 1856 and 1880, close to the time when they were sold. They are even believed to come from a single sculptor in a single workshop! Yes, despite their dubious origins, crystal skulls continue to fascinate and capture the imagination of people worldwide. Go to the Observation Deck in Space Age, and say: "Crystal skulls are a mystery!" 11. Press continue to finish the quest! Answers 1. Skull of Nostradamus 2. Go to King Arthur's Round Table Room, and say: "Legends say that crystal skulls have magical powers!" 3. All of the above 4. Go to the Medieval Blacksmith's in Medieval Age, and say: "It should not exist!" 5. The skull moves on its own within its display case 6. Go to Inside the Marshall's Office, and say: "Are they doorways into other dimensions?" 7. That its name is Max 8. Go to Market Street in Retro Age, and say: "Yet another un-solved mystery!" 9. They are imprinted with the name of the carver 10. Go to the Observation Deck in Space Age, and say: "Crystal skulls are a mystery!" 11. Press continue to finish the quest! Category:Quests